Shadow's Story
by Shadow.Wolf917
Summary: The FNaF story plus some OC's that I made up. My friends made some OC's as well.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm starting a new Story not accepting any OC's. but the ones my friends let me use and the one's I made.**

**any ideas are welcome.**

**BONNIE IS A MALE IN THIS STORY!**

**end of A/N**

Shadow came to in a dark room. "where the hell am I?" he asked himself looking around. he saw Bonnie near him. he shook bonnie to wake him up. "hey dude wake up." he blinks again before standing up. The sounds of gears turning could be heard from him as he stoof up. "are the other animatronics here?" he asked walking out of the room. He saw foxy at the end of the hallway talking to chica and freddy. "hello guys." he said walking to them. As freddy turned around Shadow noticed something off about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Friends?

**A/N OC list:**

**shadow: Wolf (male)**

**Violet: Wolf (female)**

**Kohl: Owl (female)**

**Jack: Fox (male)**

**that's all I got...enjoy!**

Foxy turned around as well. "ahoy Lad."

Shadow blinked before looking past them. "what's in the tarps?" he asked before reaching for one when Freddy slapped his hand. "not yet, wait until Mr. Schmidt and Bonnie are here." Freddy said as Shadow walked towards the office. When he got half way there Goldie (Golden Freddy) teleported in front of him and yelled. Shadow fell backwards and laughed. "good one Goldie." Shadow said standing back up. he walked into the office. "Come on Mr. Schmidt. Freddy has a surprise and we can't see it until you and Bonnie go to the main dining area." Shadow said walking back to the back room. "hey Bonnie. Bonnie!" he said shaking his bunny friend. "uh...hey guys you might wanna see this." he said calling to the others. as they walked in and saw their friend they gasped. Bonnie stirred slightly. "ugh...what happened?" he said standing up and rubbing his head. "come on Bonnie. Freddy has a surprise. I will replay the security tapes later. Come on we only have a few hours before we open." Shadow said leaving the room. he pulled up a chair and waited.

As the others walked up Freddy, Chica, and Foxy grabbed a tarp and pulled them off. under neath were three new animatronics, much like Shadow himself. "guys I'd like you to meet Violet, Kohl, and Jack. they are new animatronics. not replacing any of you but I thought that we could add some more animatronics." Mr. Fazbear said, smiling. Shadow took a long look at all of them and blinked. He liked the look of Violet, but he noticed something off about Jack. "uh, jack. Right? Not to be a dick but what's up with your arm? it seems so lifeless." jack chuckled. "oh that? when I was shipped here my exoskeleton arm broke." Bonnie looked shocked as he saw the new animatronics. he looked at Kohl and blinked. Kohl was starring at him but when he looked at her she looked at someone else. "so what do you guys play? Shadow and I both play guitar, Freddy sings, Chica cooks, and Foxy does his pirate thing."

Violet answered the question after a brief moment of silence. "I sing, Kohl here cooks, and Jack there...I-I don't know what Jack does. What do you do Jack?" Jack looked at Violet and everyone else before answering, "simple, I like to entertain the kids." he said smiling. "you know like tell them jokes and things." everyone laughed at some of the jokes Jack was telling. Violet sat next to Shadow, Kohl said in between Bonnie and Freddy, and Chica sat next to Foxy. Mike and Mr. Fazbear sat next to Violet.

**A/N**

**one more thing quick. I'm going to be uploading them every other day starting next monday.**

**Bye, - .S.W.**


	3. Chapter 3: rather long day

**A/N IF YOU WANNA BE PART OF THE STORY I AM NOW ACCEPTING OCS**

"After jack was done telling jokes everyone got in their positions. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and violet were up on stage. Shadow stood on his stage holding his black, electric guitar. Jack stood on his own little stage near pirate's cove. Foxy stood got ready for his show. Kohl was staring at Bonnie and forgot to get to her position in the kitchen. As kids came in with their parents kohl ran into the kitchen. The animatronics laughed. The kids ran to see violet and jack. As shadow tuned his guitar a kid ran up to him and tugged on his fur. "Hey! Hey! Wolfie thing! Play a song!" The kid continued to tug on his fur until she ripped some of Shadow's fur off. "Hey you little runt!" He said slapping the kid's hand away. "If you want me to play a song then don't tug on my fur!"

After shadow played his first song Bonnie hopped off stage and walked over to shadow's stage and they played their two guitar song. Violet watched them. Kids watched foxy's show. Chica was looking at foxy and laughing at some of the questions the kids were asking him. As the day slowly came to a close jack was frowning for a change. "Oh god, I think I might have run out of jokes." Jack said sitting on his stage. "Thanks to that damn kid I lost some of my fur, whatever. I can just change my costume if I need to." Shadow said walking into the back room for a few minute to oil his gears. When he came out he saw kohl sitting next to Bonnie, violet was sitting on shadow's stage messing around his guitar. "So, your interested in music?" Shadow asked sitting next to her.


	4. Chapter 4: unexpected visitor

**A/N anyone have any ideas?**

[unknown]

"They will pay for what they did. THE FAZBEAR CREW WILL PAY!"

[Back in the pizzeria]

Shadow and the gang sat around after hours. Jack was cracking jokes like he did the last night. Everyone laughed before heading to their rooms. Shadow and goldie shared a room. Bonnie and jack shared a room. Kohl and violet shared a room. And chica and freddy shared a room. Foxy had his cove. A shadowy figure sat on the roof of the pizzeria. "Justice will be served."

Shadow woke up when he heard a sound outside. "Goldie? Did you hear that?" Goldie nodded and they both left their room. Everyone was already outside. "So i'm not the only one." Shadow said looking at everyone else. Goldie teleported outside. Shadow also teleported outside. "Holy shit...how the fuck did I do that?!"

"Where did shadow go?" Violet asked looking at everyone. "We don't know." Bonnie said walking outside. "Hey! He's out here!" Everyone ran outside. They gasped. "How'd you do that?" Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "I honestly don't know." Goldie looked at shadow. "Hm...looks like your a legendary animatronic. I am one, and I guess your one too." Everyone looked at shadow before looking at the roof. Shadow teleported to the roof. "Gotta get used to that." Goldie teleported next to him. "Heh." The two of them looked at the figure. "Alright golden, time for you to die!" The figure yelled running at goldie with a sword. Goldie was caught off guard.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Continues

**hey guys im back. I am now accepting OC's. Just message me if you want your in and I might *cough*most likely *cough* accept it. And do you guys want me to do POV's?**

Goldie clawed his attacker. Shadow stepped back and watched. the attacker slashed goldie in the side and his leg. Goldie held his leg in pain. Oil leaked from his wounds. Goldie started to go on the offensive. He slashed and clawed his attacker. Shadow looked around the roof. He found a straight iron pipe and he grabbed it. "I like this." He said running at goldie's attacker. He slammed the pipe into the attacker's head. "You will pay golden." The animatronic said. Shadow gasped as he was cut in the stomach. He felt oil leak from his cut. Goldie continues to claw the animatronic. Goldie gives cuts along the animatronic's side, and head. "Who are you anyway?!" Shadow asked the animatronic.

"My...na-na-na-name is exploder. And this dirtbag..." Exploder said looking at goldie. "Ruined my life! He left me to die. W-w-well, you little shit. I'm n-n-n-not dead." Exploder stabs goldie in the arm. "You haven't seen the last of me." Exploder said hearing the other animatronics climbing onto the roof. Exploder teleported away. Bonnie and freddy were the first to get to them. "Are you guys alright?" Freddy asked. Goldie looked at his wounds. "Nothing to serious here...but i'm not sure about shadow." Shadow had oil across his stomach and chest. "Oh my god shadow!" Freddy said crouching down by him. Foxy went back into the pizzeria and came back a little later with some towels and a few new parts. Foxy laid them down by Freddy as Freddy began to try and fix their friend. After a few hours Freddy had finally finished repairing shadow. "Ugh...how long have I been out?" Shadow asked, sitting up. "A few hours lad." Foxy said looking at him. "Come on we have a show soon." Shadow said standing up. He jumped off the roof and went into the pizzeria. The rest of the animatronics followed him.


	6. Chapter 6: an old enemy returns

**sorry guys, I can't unload for a while a while. going to be busy**

Shadow went to his stage and got ready for the day. Freddy, Bonnie, chica, and violet went on stage. Kohl went into the kitchen, jack went to his stage, and foxy went to pirates cove. As the kids and their parents came in the fazbear gang sang their songs. This time after shadow played his song bonnie stayed on stage and freddy came off. They sang a few songs and then freddy went back onto the stage and they watched foxy's show. Kohl looked at foxy through the door. She smiled at the questions the kids asked him. Shadow walked into the backroom. He heard sounds coming from the basement. He walked down to see what it was. He saw a purple man. "Hey, you. Your not supposed to be down here. Get out or i'll make you!" Shadow said to the man.

"You can't." The man said walking up to shadow. Freddy came down with bonnie and saw the man. They gasped. "Shadow watch out!" Bonnie yelled but it was too late the man had already shut down shadow. He fell to the floor and the man stood over him and laughed. The man was covered in blood. He laughed at freddy and Bonnie. "Now run along before I do the same to you." Freddy looked at bonnie, but he had already left. Freddy sighed and went to find him "you won't escape...not this time you purple freak." Freddy muttered under his breathe.

Bonnie had told chica and violet what he had saw. chica gasped. "T-the purple guy is back?" Freddy nodded as he approached them. "And shadow is with him. He isn't getting away this time. "That purple bastard is going to pay." Chica looked worried. "But what if he takes another child?" Freddy looked at her. "Thats why we're here. We are going to deal with him after hours, but we have to make sure of two things: one, he doesn't leave. And two, no children get lured back there."

Shadow came to and looked around. He could tell something was wrong, and he knew that purple guy he saw had something to do with it. He ran a system scan. "I knew it...that poor child." He said opening his chest to reveal a small child that was stuffed inside him.


End file.
